Miss Ginny Malfoy
by choco-dor
Summary: Ginny is daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy while Draco is son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. A bit out of my twisted mind! This is Ginny's 5th Year and the other's 6th, just so you don't get confused. Status: Deletion Pending.
1. Meeting

**Miss Ginny Malfoy**

**Summary:** Ginny is daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy while Draco is son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. A bit out of my twisted mind =P Enjoy! This is Ginny's 5th Year and the other's 6th, just so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I own not of Harry Potter or any of the characters although I do own this twisted plot.

**Chapter One**

"Yes mother, I will." Ginny Malfoy waved goodbye to Narcissa Malfoy as the Hogwarts Express starts to move.

"Goodbye, darling, and be careful! The mudbloods might ruin your perfect robes! And remember! Never make friends with Weasleys!" Nacissa called out to her darling daughter Ginerva the rules passed down from generations. And then, she left.

Ginny Malfoy sighed. She hated being a Malfoy, so many rules! She couldn't even talk to people she wanted to, let alone make friends! She walked to an empty compartment and sat down. It was then, that she noticed that there were somebody else's stuff there but she payed no mind.

Ginny sighed. She was bored. Really, turly, absolutely, bored. She looked out at the moving scenery and sighed again. At least she was alone. Ginny loved being alone. The silence made her feel really calm and tranquil. But, she was still bored. She brushed a strand of her red hair away from her eyes and sighed again. She was so busy being bored she didn't notice that somebody else entered the compartment.

But after a while, she turned around, feeling somebody's eyes on her back. What she saw, shocked her. It was a pale blond boy. But she knew, that the boy was a Weasley. He was, Draco, Weasley, youngest alongside of Ronald Weasley. (A/N: Wow, Draco Weasley doesn't sound quite right although Ginny Malfoy sounds okay) She also knew that he was the only blond in the whole family of red heads. She also knew that people spread rumors about her and Draco being swapped at birth, for he looked so much like Ginny's parents and Ginny looked so much like a Weasley. But she also knew, that the parents didn't mind at all, and treated them like their own children. And their apperances aren't the only difference. Ginny was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin, much to dislike of their parents.

But what shocked her was that he was staring at her intently, while for the past few years, they had avoided each other completely. Ginny had no friends. The Slytherins didn't like her because she was in Gryffindor although she's a Malfoy and the Gryffindor's despises her for the exact same reasons. Only Draco, when she sometimes accidentally looked at him, would smile a little smile with a nod which Ginny would return.

She knew about the famous Harry Potter, the one who ignored her and when he looked at her, it was a look of pure disgust and revolt. She felt heartbroken because she always had a crush on him, which you may guess has already been replaced by a hatred that burns brighter than a thousand suns. (A/N: I love that "burns brighter than a thousand suns" line!!!)

She looked at the pale blond boy that sat across from her right now. He was pretty built, from playing Quidditch and suddenly, his intense expression turned into one of a warm, glowing smile. Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Ginny."

Author's Note: Okay, I know it was short, but it's just the intorduction!!! I swear to god there's more! You just gotta review and wait...


	2. Really Eating

**Miss Ginny Malfoy**

**Summary:** Ginny is daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy while Draco is son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. A bit out of my twisted mind =P Enjoy! This is Ginny's 5th Year and the other's 6th, just so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: AS IF!!! Anyways, if I did, I would be able to have my own theater, football stadium, and country! Don't forget, also being able to host my very own Olympic Games in my own country which I would name "--------" and it's named that cause I didn't think of a name yet!!

**Previously...**

His intense expression turned into one of a warm, glowing smile. Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Ginny."

**Chapter Two**

Ginny felt like saying something back. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she was overcome by sudden shyness. She had no idea why she was feeling like this but she felt like a shy little girl again. Where was the mature, bold Ginny? Apparently, that Ginny melted at the sight of Draco's smile, she left.

Ginny swallowed and opened her mouth once more but was at a loss for words. Draco somehow sense her shyness and decided to speak again. He opened his mouth again but as a second thought, he closed it. _My family is supposed to hate her. But then again...I hate being a Weasley so screw all that crap and lemme be friends with the gorgous female I was forced to despise and ignore. Besides, I already said 'Hello'._

"How was your summer vacation, Ginny?" Draco asked, trying to be friendly. _I sound _so_ dorky._

"Oh god, it was so boring." Ginny rolled her eyes, telling no lies.

"I'd like to hear about it anyways." Draco smiled pleasantly and Ginny felt her heart flutter. _Stop it._ Ginny felt like slapping herself. _Well, I'm not making friends, just talking, Mother can't be mad by mere talking. _Ginny smiled to herself. _What a nice little loophole. I think I'll use it._

"Okay. Well, I basically woke up every morning, brushed my teeth, went downstairs, ate breakfast, did nothing, ate lunch, did nothing, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed." Ginny said these thing while ticking them off on her fingers. "Fun, eh?"

Draco laughed. "Very."

"How about yours?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. "You have any fun?"

"Yeah right." Draco rolled his eyes and stared at the ground, breaking their eye contact for the first time. "I hate being a Weasley." He muttered although Ginny heard all five words. She felt sorry for him when all of a sudden, she realised how much they had in common. She got up, sat next to him, and said something she knew would have a huge impact on her life.

She said, "Do you want to be friends?" Then her eyes widened at surprise. That was because before she had the chance to even utter a sound, Draco spoke first. Then she smiled, for she just thought of another loophole. She wasn't making friends with him,_ he_ was making friends with _her._

"Of course."

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

"Another year has arrived and our stomachs are all grumbling due to the long train ride. So, I say these words, "TUCK IN!" Dumbledoor smiled and sat down as everyone picked up their forks and knives.

Ginny sighed from the end of the Slytherin table, where she usually sat, alone. She slowly raised her fork to her mouth, and chewed, slowly, as if pondering the taste of that teeny tiny bite. She was then suddenly aware of the pair of gray eyes on her and turned her head to the Gryffindor table and sure enough, there was Draco, smiling at her. She smiled back and gave a litte wave. He waved back and it was at that prcise moment, that Ginny felt whole again. She suddenly was aware of her surroundings. He appetite returned, in fact, she felt hungry. Giving Draco another smile, she started eating, _really_ eating for the first time in a long, long time.

**..::Narrator::..**

"A few days past, and Ginny and Draco are closer than ever, and they make a little request, to dear old Dumbledoor."

* * *

**..::Normal POV::..**

"I'm so excited to tell Dumbledoor." Ginny grinned like a fool, and she knew it too. The only thing was, she didn't care. They were walking towards Dumbledoor's office on a lovely Saturday afternoon, when most of the students were outside.

"I know, I wonder what he'll say?" Draco looked at Ginny, smiling. He had really begun to like the redheaded girl over the past few days. They loved each others company and was rarely seperated, except during classes and bed times, although Draco, who was head boy, would accompany Ginny to the Slytherin common room and then say good night.

"Oooh, I just can't wait!" Ginny exclaimed as the wheeled around to the next corridoor.

"Careful, Ginny." Draco smirked. "Or you'll wet yourself."

"Shut up." Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"Ow..." Draco pretended he was in pain. Ginny, however, bought it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Draco! I swear, I didn't mean to hit so hard..." Ginny stopped walking and started to examine Draco's arm. Draco held the arm tenderly and said, in a faked raspy voice, "Don't worry, I think I'll be fine." And as Ginny lowered her head even more ( if that was even possible) to look at his arm when all of a sudden, Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulders, whirled her around and dipped her low. He smirked triumphantly.

"You didn't think a slap from you would hurt me, did you?" He said, smirking even more at the sight of her bewildered face. Then he whirled her up again and held her close, so close their noses were touching. "My, my. What beautiul brown eyes you have, dear Ginerva." and then he kissed her.

It was the most passionate kiss Ginny has ever experianced, not that she had experianced any before. Then, suddenly, he let her go and took her hand.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Dumbledoor waiting."

Author's Note: I know i skipped a lot, but hey, school's gonna start, might as well make them kiss!!


	3. Repeating

**Miss Ginny Malfoy**

**Summary:** Ginny is daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy while Draco is son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. A bit out of my twisted mind P Enjoy! This is Ginny's 5th Year and the other's 6th, just so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother…?

**Previously...**

"My, my. What beautiful brown eyes you have, dear Ginerva." And then he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss Ginny has ever experienced, not that she had experienced any before. Then, suddenly, he let her go and took her hand.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my god!" Ginny sat up straight in her bed. She was in her house, she was in Malfoy Manor. Not at Hogwarts. Not being kissed by Draco. "It was…just a dream? But it seemed so real…"

"Ginny dear! Time to get up! You don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express do you?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice pierced Ginny's thoughts.

_What?_

Ginny rose from her bed and walked to her desk. She looked at the little calendar on her desk, the one she would cross out every night, the one that said September 1st.

_Oh my god… Did I just dream it all?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes mother, I will." Ginny waved goodbye to Narcissa as the Hogwarts Express starts to move.

"Goodbye, darling, and be careful! The mudbloods might ruin your perfect robes! And remember! Never make friends with Weasleys!" Narcissa called out to her daughter the rules passed down from generations. And then, she left.

Ginny sighed. She hated being a Malfoy, so many rules! She couldn't even talk to people she wanted to, let alone make friends! She walked to an empty compartment and sat down. It was then, that she noticed that there were somebody else's stuff there but she paid no mind.

_Well this is strange, I feel like this happened already._

Ginny sighed. She was bored. Really, truly, absolutely, bored. She looked out at the moving scenery and sighed again. At least she was alone. Ginny loved being alone. The silence made her feel really calm and tranquil. But, she was still bored. She brushed a strand of her red hair away from her eyes and sighed again.

_I swear I've done this before…_

She was so busy being bored she didn't notice that somebody else entered the compartment.

But after a while, she turned around, feeling somebody's eyes on her back. What she saw shocked her.

_It's happening again! _

It was a pale blond boy. It was Draco.

_Does he know? Does he remember?_

He was staring at her intently again.

_Oh my god, I don't think he does!_

Draco smiled and Ginny's heart fluttered.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny swallowed and opened her mouth once more but was at a loss for words.

_It's repeating! I can't control my mouth!_

_**I think she's shy… Maybe I'll say something…**_

"How was your summer vacation, Ginny?" Draco asked. _**I sound soooo dorky.**_

_Oh my god…Why can't I say something?_

"Oh god, it was so boring." Ginny mouth popped open and starting talking...

"I'd like to hear about it anyways." Draco smiled.

_Why can't I control my freaking mouth?_

"Okay. Well, I basically woke up every morning, brushed my teeth, went downstairs, ate breakfast, did nothing, ate lunch, did nothing, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed." Ginny said these things while ticking them off on her fingers. "Fun, eh?"

_My fingers! I can't control them either!!!_

Draco laughed. "Very."

"How about yours?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. "You have any fun?"

_Okay, I must not panic. There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this._

"Yeah right." Draco rolled his eyes and stared at the ground, breaking their eye contact for the first time. "I hate being a Weasley." He muttered although Ginny heard all five words.

_Maybe I'm possessed! Maybe Tom's back!!!_

Ginny was so busy trapped within her own thoughts, she didn't hear Draco.

"Do you want to be friends?"

_Oh my god…_

"Of course." _What is happening to me?!?_

**Author's Note:** Crazy, isn't it? I just felt making them kiss in Chapter Two was kinda weird, not explaining a lot so, this is what I came up with! P


	4. Again?

**Miss Ginny Malfoy**

**Summary:** Ginny is daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy while Draco is son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. A bit out of my twisted mind :P Enjoy! This is Ginny's 5th Year and the other's 6th, just so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: You want me to do **WHAT**? starts laughing crazily Ha…that's a good one...whew…

**Previously...**

_Oh my god…_

_What is happening to me?_

_**Something strange is happening…what greater forces are involved?**_

**Chapter Four**

"No!" Ginny gasped for breath, sitting up frantically. Clutching her throat, she looked around. Where was she? **_In her room!_**

_No…How can I be here? I was just on the train…just talking to Draco…again._

"What is going on?" Ginny murmured.

"Ginny dear! Time to get up! You don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express do you?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice pierced Ginny's thoughts.

_**Not again!**_

Ginny didn't move. She just sat there, still as a rock.

"Ginny?" A short knock at her door instigated that her mother was losing patience.

"Yes, I'll be out in a second," Ginny whispered. _Good God…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now, you see what happens when you waste time?" Narcissa fussed over Ginny's school robes, which were slightly wrinkled due to the fact that Ginny didn't have time to get them ironed.

"Mum, I'm fine," Ginny absent-mindedly brushed Narcissa's busy hands away.

"What did you call me?" Narcissa stare incredulously at her daughter. This _was_ her daughter, right?

"What?" Ginny was still staring blankly into space.

"You called me 'mum'."

"Yeah, so?" Ginny turned to face her. "What of it?"

"Well," Narcissa looked a bit taken back. "You've never called me that before."

"Oh…Really?" Ginny wasn't paying attention again.

"Yes well, it's seems so...common."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes well," the older woman seemed to have recovered from her shock. "You best be going now, correct?"

"Yes mother." Ginny stepped onto the train and sat down in the nearest compartment.

"Do remember to-"

"Yes mother, I will." Ginny looked out the window and gave the worried figure a small smile and waved as the Express began to move.

"Goodbye, darling, and be careful! And remember!"

"I know, I know," Ginny sighed. "'Never make friends with Weasleys.'"

Narcissa dropped her waving arm and frowned. Had she heard correctly? Oh well. She was a busy woman and had many things to attend to…And with one final look at the departing train, she left.

Ginny sighed. What was wrong with this? Why are things repeating themselves? It was like being stuck in a wormhole…where time links and continues in a never ending circle. What a horrible fate…stuck.

Ginny sighed again.

Predictably, the compartment door slid open quietly and a figure entered. Sighing once more, Ginny mumbled, "Hello Draco."

"How did you know it was me?" He sat down beside her.

"Woman's intuition?" Ginny gave a bitter chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" he slid closer, trying to look her in the eye.

"No." Ginny got up and sat on the other side of the compartment.

"Oh."

Ginny then felt bad for making him uncomfortable. _It wasn't his fault…was it?_

"So…um…how was your summer?" Draco tried feebly to remove some of the tension that was settling into the small space that was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"The best!" Ginny was angry again at the repetition and Draco seemed like such an obvious punching bag.

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Nothing, that was sarcasm." Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Oh." The bitter comments and harsh tone had hurt him more than Ginny knew, and by the time she turned around to investigate the silence that had slowly surrounded her, he was gone.

_Dammit…what have I done?_

**Author's Note:** What is going on:P Only I know!


End file.
